The present application relates generally to sport fishing equipment, and particularly to a drag system for a fishing reel.
Important characteristics of a fishing reel drag system include an ability to recover from emersion, i.e., return to an established drag setting following dowsing, an ability to apply appropriate drag to the fishing line in response to a deployment force, and an ability to resist fatigue during extended use. Unfortunately, most fishing reel drag systems fall short of fully satisfying these important operating criteria.
Fishing reel drag systems use friction to develop a reactive drag force against line windout. Traditionally, drag systems provide an adjustable frictional relationship between elements of the fishing reel. For example, one cork element moves with the fishing reel spool during windout or windin. A second cork element remains stationary relative to the fishing reel housing. The cork elements are adjustably urged together to establish a given drag or resistance to rotation of the fishing reel spool. The magnitude of drag developed against line windout is set according to equipment used, prevailing conditions, and user preference. When the reactive drag force is excessive, however, the fishing reel drag system develops excess line tension in response to a strong deployment force, e.g., a large fish on, and can result in a broken fishing rod tippet at the strike or on the initial run following strike.
Existing drag systems lack for failure to avoid sudden excess line tension during initial application of a deployment force, e.g., fish on. The drag system reacts to a deployment force by providing a reactive force on the fishing line. A deployment force below a given drag threshold will not windout line, but once exceeding this drag threshold the fishing reel spool begins to windout fishing line. Line tension is dictated by the deployment force until the drag system allows windout. During windout, line tension is limited by the reactive drag force produced by the drag system, i.e., line tension is a function of the drag setting during windout.
By adjusting the amount of friction produced by the drag system, i.e., by adjusting the drag setting, maximum line tension is limited to a given magnitude. Before windout begins, however, the drag system produces a large reactive force as it overcomes the static friction of the drag system. The large reactive force produces a corresponding large magnitude line tension. As windout commences, the drag system produces a relatively lesser magnitude reactive force, being derived then from dynamic friction within the drag system. As may be appreciated, the relatively lesser magnitude reactive force during windout produces a corresponding lesser magnitude line tension.
To limit line tension absolutely below a given magnitude, the drag setting must be set such that its initial relatively larger magnitude reactive force corresponds to the desired maximum line tension allowed. Unfortunately, such a setting may be inappropriate during windout, i.e., such a setting may provide insufficient drag during windout. The drag setting is, therefore, a compromise somewhere in a range between that appropriate for windout and that appropriate at the onset of windout. As a result, one must accept more risk of lost fish or broken tippets when the drag system is set more appropriately for windout and less appropriately for the onset of windout.
Thus, conventional drag systems suffer due to a large difference in line tension developed in response to a given line deployment force.
Cork material has a relatively high frictional coefficient of drag. To make matters worse, cork has often been coated in an attempt to make the cork more water resistant. Because cork quickly losses its effectiveness, i.e., provides substantially less drag, when exposed to water, a conventional fishing reel becomes virtually worthless for a time following unintended emersion.
Another problem found in traditional fishing reels is that of drag fatigue, i.e., the drag system losing its ability to provide a consistent magnitude drag at a given setting when used heavily for extended periods, e.g., all day. Many drag systems fatigue during use and provide lesser and lesser magnitude drag. As may be appreciated, a more consistent application of drag force is desirable throughout the day for improved drag performance.
Accordingly, it is often necessary to carry several fishing reels during a fishing excursion in the event that one fishing reel gets wet or becomes fatigued and thereby loses an ability to provide appropriate reactive drag in response to a line deployment force. Even with multiple reels, one must deal with the problem of large variation in line tension resulting from an inability of the drag system to provide consistent line tension in response to a given magnitude line deployment force.
It would be desirable, therefore, to provide in a fishing reel an improved drag system not contributing to sudden large variation in line tension during initial fish strike or initial run. A fishing reel should be effective even following complete emersion in water, quickly recovering to provide consistent reactive drag at a given drag setting. Finally, a fishing reel should not fatigue during use, making it available for use throughout an extended fishing excursion.